Riddle's Sister
by ImmortalSnare
Summary: Tom Riddle had a little sister named Bellatrix Riddle. She goes to Hogwarts after her stay in Forks where she pretend to be Bella Swan . She makes new friends and sees people she hoped to never see again. POLL for pairings
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the edited version of the first chapter. I decided to change the name Isabella to Bellatrix b/c Bellatrix is one of my favorite characters!! And I got some new idea's over break while I was at my gram's for the week but I couldn't edit the chapter earlier b/c she has no computer. And the Cullens will be Vampires. The pairing is E/B. and anything else you want to know just pm me. And I'm sorry that I put so much of the info in (parenthesis) in this chap**

Background Info:

Tom Riddle had a little sister whom he loved to despise yet cared for. He found her when he was murdering his muggle father's family. She was only a couple years old at the time. So Tom Riddle Jr. took Bellatrix Riddle under his care. Riddle had Snape privately tutor he until she was seven. Then at seven when her magical abilities started to show he got her a wand and personally trained her till Bellatrix was nine. When she was nine years old he sent her into hiding. She was given the identity Bellatrix Black and under the care of the Black family. She had pretended to be a slightly insane person who was a devoted follower of the Dark Lord. She was a metamorphous so she was able to pretend she was older than she really was. However, someone from the Ministry had found out about the deceit and sent her to Azkaban (Without no one knowing her real identity and no one really knew Tom Riddle even had a sister they just had the fact that Bellatrix _Black_ was sent to Azkaban). They sent her when she was 11 years old but they thought she was thirty something because of her disguise. Bellatrix Riddle (her real name) hated her stay in Azkaban and they tortured her. She hated the Ministry since. When word came to Voldemort a year later that his younger sister had been sent to Azkaban; he had his death eaters break her out (when she was thirteen). (Therefore the massive break out that was published in the _Daily Prophet)_ Dumbledore knew of Bellatrix's existence (because of Snape) yet kept it a secret for his own personal reasons.

A year after her release from Azkaban, Bellatrix transformed herself into a girl who was 17 years old (though she was really 14). She changed her black hair into mahogany brown and her eyes brown. She stayed in hiding only for a year and half. She hid in Forks, Washington where a memory charm was put on the muggle Charlie and used the name Isabella Marie Swan. Then everything from twilight happened. And Edward couldn't read her mind because of her expertise in occlumency. Then the whole he left her in New Moon. But he actually did leave her because he didn't really love her. She sort of was a distraction for him but when he started having feeling for her he left because he knew that if he fell in love with a human he would be heartbroken when she would die of old age (and you know how he is unwilling to change her and all in Twilight because of the soul thing and all). He used what happened at her 18th birthday (which was really her 15th) as an excuse. Rosalie didn't get close to Bella in Twilight and all because she hated how Edward was only using her. And he didn't want her to be in danger because of him (only because he felt guilty for using her) so he left. Bellatrix was heartbroken, but she swore she wouldn't shed a tear on him.

Then suddenly months later, one night, a snake comes to her window and Bellatrix talks to the snake in Parselmouth. She finds out that the snake was sent by her brother. He said that he wanted her to resume her education but not home schooled like before. He wanted her to attend her 5th year at Hogwarts (she is 15). He had a death eater talk to Dumbledore and it was agreed that she could attend as long as she behaved and would not keep in touch with death eaters or pass information about Hogwarts to the Dark Lord. And that Sirius Black, a member of the Order was to be her legal Godfather on Dumbledore's order. She felt furious that she was not allowed to make her own chose in this matter so she resumed her original identity and apparted to Dumbledore's office, as instructed (Harry Potter and friend are in their 5th year. Fred and George are still in school for their 6th year.)

~Dumbledore's Office~ (Bellatrix POV)

I stood in Dumbledore's office with my black shoulder length layered hair and red eyes (just like her brother) waiting for him to notice me; and finally he did. He seemed surprised at first.

"Miss Riddle? Is that you?"

"Yes it is I." I replied in a hard voice.

"I see you are not very pleased with your brother's decision. I admit that I was surprised too when Severus gave me news of this arrangement. " He said in a calm voice

When I said nothing he continued with his little speech.

"And you have come late in the year so you may need to catch up quite a lot. And I must warn you that there had been a leek of information and there have been rumors going around about your existence. No one knows exactly how you look but they do know, or suspect Bellatrix Black doesn't exist. When your introduction has been made to the school the students will then know the rumors are true and may judge you beforehand based on Voldemort's actions. I told of teachers not to judge you too."

Dumbledore wrote something on a piece of parchment and tied it to Fawkes leg. Fawkes flew off.

Noticing my questioning gaze he explained "I am sending for your god brother to show you around and your schedule will match his exactly"

"My god brother?" I questioned speaking for once. "I never knew Sirius had a son."

"He doesn't have a son. Sirius has a godson though; making him your god brother."

Then suddenly a skinny tall person with glasses (and you know how he looks and all). I could recognize him anywhere.

"Yes Professor, you sent for me?" he questioned, and had not noticed me yet.

I couldn't hold it in any longer so I screamed "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME . THIS SCRAWNY GIT THAT MY BROTHER CAN'T EVEN KILL NONETHELESS CAPTURE IS MY GOD BROTHER!"

"Bloody hell" was all Potter said. He looked really confused.

"If you two would just take a seat I will explain everything" Dumbledore said.

"Harry I would like you to meet your god sister Bellatrix Riddle".

"R-Rid-ddle?" He stuttered shocked. "Why the bloody hell would Sirius be your godfather!"

"Why?! What's wrong with me you bloody git" I snarled

"You're related to Voldemort!"

"I'm his younger sister to be precise"

"SISTER!" Potter bellowed. "Professor, how could you let such vile thing in? She could endanger us all. And I refuse to be related in any way to _her_" he spat

"I second that!" (not her being vile the part about not being in Hogwarts)

"Now, now Mr. Potter, please calm down."

"CALM DOWN?!" Harry was getting red in the face.

"Would it help if I said that I am not _completely_ like my brother?" I said

"Not completely my arse" Potter's comments about me were getting on my nerves.

Dumbledore chuckled "Harry would you please escort Miss Riddle to the Great Hall for her sorting. I will be there shortly. And remember to show her to her classes."

As we exited Dumbl- I mean _Professor_ Dumbledore's office Potter started walking _really_ fast.

"Hey! Wait up!" He just kept walking.

I sighed and kept going at my own pace. From where I was, I studied him. The fast, long strides he was taking while walking reminded me of Edward.

The moment I thought that I froze. My breathing became jagged. My heart pounded harder. I started shaking and doubled over.

Harry POV

I walked down the corridor ignoring Riddle.

I couldn't believe this! How could Dumbledore do this! It was bad enough Voldemort's _sister _had to go to Hogwarts; but I had be her guide too! And she's my god sister now. Just thinking of any relation like that made me shudder out of disgust.

I noticed that there were no longer the sounds of any other footsteps following me so I turned around and saw Riddle standing there, frozen. I was about to open my mouth to tell her to hurry the bloody hell up when suddenly she doubled over.

I was shocked and didn't move. then she was down on her knees. I quickly ran to her but I didn't know what to do. So I didn't the only thing I could think of.

_Aguamenti_

Water poured out of my wand and hit Riddle straight in the face. That seemed to help because she was no longer doubled over in pain.

She silently got up and dried herself with a charm.

"What the bloody hell was that!" I asked

"I don't know. It…er just happened?:" She sounded unsure. I decided not to question further.

As we walked silently together, I had an epiphany. If I got close to Riddle then I might be able to learn some of Voldemort's weaknesses.

I stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall and turned to the side looking at Ridd-Bellatrix. I had to get used to calling her Bellatrix if I wanted this to work.

Do you want to call it a true? I won't get on your nerves and you don't get on mine.

I stuck out my hand and asked "Truce?"

She gingerly shook my hand and said "Truce"

I grinned and turned to the doors of the Great Hall

TBC


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE ABOUT CHANGES

Hello Everyone I know long time no writing but after seeing all the reviews I feel a spark of motivation to continue writing and I'm probably going to change the pairing from Bella/Edward to something else. Because as _Winchester-or-Whitlock_had pointed out, Bellatrix seems more like an independent character. And please tell me if there are any changes I should make in any previous chapter because I don't want to make Bellatrix seem like a Mary Sue character nor do I want her to be a stereotypical damsel in distress. Please check out the pole on my profile also I might not update my other stories for a while and I cannot guarantee updating soon because school has been hectic. Also I have a new fanfiction account so I will just repost this story there after any suggestions you all give me. The pole will be on my profile immortalsnare however when I repost the story with changes and all it will be on my new profile "Ghost King's Queen"

Thank you and sorry for the LONGGGG Wait


	3. Chapter 3 IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey Hey!**

**I know, you guys must be super shocked seeing an update. Anyhow, after like a year, I went back to my old account. Truth be told, I stopped my because **_**Twilight **_**no longer interested me. However, looking at the reviews, I feel motivated to do some more writing. I'll have a Poll up for you guys to choose which story I shall continue. Either **_**Like You**_** or **_**Riddle's Sister. **_** Not **_**Devil's Spawn**_** because I never really figured the plot for that. Also whichever one you chose, will be going under major revisions. I wrote the stories when I was in like 8****th**** or 9****th**** grade. Now that I'm in 11****th**** I'm spotting some horrible grammar I've had, and in general some parts of my story that need to be changed up. So please vote on the poll, and also Private Message me or leave reviews with constructive criticism, no flames though please. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! I am so so so so sorry if you expected an update! Truth is, looking back at my stories after 3 years, I realize, my writing was rather cliché and kind of unrealistic. I am so surprised I still got such kind reviews and no flamers. Thank you so very much for that. You all could probably see what direction this is heading towards….That's right, I am officially quitting my stories. For the past two years Twilight hasn't held as much interest for my as it used too. If I continued to write now, most of it would be forced writing and no enjoyment on my part. I actually did have a plot outlined for my story _Like You; _it was going to be one of my best. Alas, looking back….it was completely cliché and rather far-fetched ideas. I mean reading back on Jacob's "death scene" I'm thinking "wth did I actually write that? I could have done much better and made it less…eccentric" My story _Riddle's Sister_ was actually my favorite idea. Only thing is, I needed to improve on how I made Bellatrix and Bella into one, maybe I should have kept them separate. Maybe I'll write another _Riddle's Sister _with no Twilight? Who knows really? My story _Devil's Spawn, _was written completely on a whim, I had no direction for it to go A complete writer's block. Anyhow, maybe I'll return to writing after I master the art of good plot lines, better story introductions, and better character development. If any of you are still interested, I could tell you my brief bare skeleton plot of _Like You. _Just PM my new account "The Ghost King's Queen" (Yes I totally got that from Percy Jackson ;) Anyhow, THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS, THOSE WHO FAVORITED ME, AND ALL YOU READERS. 


End file.
